


business call

by zack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Hair-pulling, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, businessman!iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10010144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zack/pseuds/zack
Summary: iwaizumi hajime, future CEO of iwaizumi incorporated.oikawa tooru, current cockslut of iwaizumi hajime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first time writing smut, so it'd be cool if you left typo corrections or criticism  
> iwa in a suit is my only kink, and i've been thinking of this au for a while now, so if you'd like i might start writing for it  
> thanks for reading

“Oikawa, you need to get out. My meeting’s about to start,” Iwaizumi ordered as he turned his computer on, trying to ignore Tooru’s way-too-short shorts.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pouted, “Can’t I just stay here? I promise I won’t do anything!”

 Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, opening the documents he needed and adjusted his tie, “No, you just being here will distract me.”

Oikawa blushed immediately, facing his head towards the ground in embarrassment, “Iwa-chan’s so mean to me! He says nice things while kicking me out." 

Iwaizumi peeked around his screen and stared up and down Oikawa’s body, looking at his long, smooth legs, his shorts stopping almost right after they started, the long sleeve hoodie that he’s wearing (It’s actually Iwaizumi’s, so it’s larger in the shoulder width and shows Oikawa’s collarbones), and his pink lips that are still jutted out in a pout. Hajime bit his bottom lip, considering just calling in sick for the meeting and fucking Tooru into the mattress.

“-chan? Iwa-chan? Did your brain finally shut down? That’s what happens when old people think too hard, Iwa-chan!” And the feeling was gone, Iwaizumi’s eyebrows scrunched together again.

“Okay, if you promise not to talk while I’m in this meeting, you can stay here,” Iwaizumi compromised. Oikawa squealed and beamed, making Iwaizumi sigh in contentment internally.

Iwaizumi adjusted his tie one more time before joining the online conference room, introducing himself to the sum of fifteen other business men that are considering very, _very_ important decisions that could change his father’s company, for the better or the much, _much_ worse.

After a solid ten minutes, Oikawa started to fidget. In his defense, Iwaizumi thought he wasn’t going to even last a minute. Iwaizumi poked Oikawa’s thigh with his foot as he listened to the representative from the Aoba Johsai Bureau reiterate the same excuse for their revenue decrease. Oikawa formed a small smile, taking a notepad off the desk and scrawling quickly, ‘His excuses don’t back up the facts!!! Iwa-chan gave him 3 months to increase their income!!! Get him, Iwa!!!!’ 

Iwaizumi hid his grin behind his hand as he sighed, making the man in the call stop, “Is something wrong, Iwaizumi-san?”

“Ah, no, sorry. Please forgive me for interrupting. It’s just a little disheartening to hear that all this time has been wasted, no?” Oikawa lightly kicked Iwaizumi's foot. Iwaizumi kicked back.

“I’m sorry, do you mind elaborating?” The man asked. 

“It’s just that I gave you an additional ninety days to recover from the large lawsuit you lost to the Karasuno Corporation, and the numbers have gone down again,” Iwaizumi said, his face neutral while kicking Oikawa’s foot back and forth under the table.

The spokesman’s expression grew agitated and tinted red, “Well in our defense, Iwaizumi-san, there isn't really have proof that the numbers went down, and—“

Hajime gestured to a box on top of a large stack of books, silently asking Oikawa to get it, cocking his eyebrow, “Please wait one second, I’m looking for the papers right now,”

Tooru’s teeth shined as he quickly skidded to the other side of the room, happy to help. Even though he was already taller than average, he couldn’t reach the box, having to stand on his tippy toes and jump for it. This distracted Iwaizumi even more as he watched Oikawa’s shorts ride up and his ass show. Iwaizumi hummed in approval, both of Oikawa and what another agent from the Nekoma agency was saying. 

Oikawa accidentally tipped the box over, squeaking quietly to himself and bending over to quickly pick everything up. Iwaizumi’s pants tightened, staring at Oikawa’s pale thighs and bottom, imagining how good it’d feel to nuzzle his cock right in between his cheeks. Oikawa rose and watched Iwaizumi’s wandering eyes and giggled to himself, scampering to Iwaizumi’s desk to hand him the documents. 

“Ah, right here, it says you’ve lost a good fifteen percent in sales and twenty in customers, and this is faxed straight from your office,” Iwaizumi tapped the paper, sending the pdf to the chat and snickering to himself mentally, moving his eyes to thank Oikawa across the table, only to see he wasn’t there. He looked around his office, checking behind himself. Before he could say anything, his thoughts were cut off.

“You see Iwaizumi-san, that is um—numbers always fluctuate, so they can go back up, please just give me another month to fix everything, I promise it’ll be back to normal by then,” The man pleaded. Everyone in the room silently reached for their mugs of coffee. Iwaizumi sat back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. He peeked through his fingers, his eyes lowering to his legs and finally finding Oikawa under the desk.

Iwaizumi sat straight up, looking at the screen and trying to pay attention to the men debating instead of Oikawa’s hands that are further wandering up his thighs. He nodded to a question he couldn't really fully comprehend but assumed yes was the right answer, since Kuroo from Nekoma smiled approvingly. Iwaizumi covered his mouth with his fist as he felt Oikawa undoing his belt and zipper faster than Iwaizumi can tell him to stop.

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi’s pants down to his knees, giving up at that point and pressed his face against Iwaizumi’s boxer briefs, inhaling his scent. Iwaizumi grunted, adjusting his position in the seat, trying to concentrate. Oikawa mouthed at the outline of Iwaizumi’s cock, quietly moaning as he wet his tongue against the fabric and watched Iwaizumi bite his finger.

Oikawa was, in Iwaizumi’s opinion, a very clean person. Granted, he did leave things around, but he always cleaned up after himself if it was something that he knew Iwaizumi wouldn’t like. Iwaizumi was someone who hated messes. It made it harder for him to get whatever he needed to be done and was just, in general, a waste of time. But when it came to giving head, Oikawa was a complete slob. He was loud and spit dripped everywhere, he had a gag reflex yet still ignored it when sucking Iwaizumi off. He hated bitter foods yet drank cum like it was his favorite soda. That was the only time Iwaizumi could overlook Oikawa’s mess.

Iwaizumi at this point was already fully hard as he felt Oikawa’s mouth envelope the front of his boxers, moaning lowly. He cleared his throat loudly, grabbing the attention of everyone in the meeting.

“I apologize for the interruption... Again. But anyways, I think the point is, I already went against my father’s recommendations of dismissing you and gave you more than enough time. If I were to give you another month, who’s to say you won’t just waste my time and assets again?” Iwaizumi was honestly pretty proud of himself for being able to speak with the current situation.

“That is true, but what if Nekoma was to invest in Aoba Johsai too? It could be a joint investment, and pay off in the future. It’s a huge company, if people heard Iwaizumi Incorporated and Nekoma both approved of Aoba Johsai, don’t you think it’d help their reputation?” Kuroo bargained. Iwaizumi huffed, watching the other businessmen nod in agreement. 

Oikawa tapped Iwaizumi’s knee, grabbing his attention. Iwaizumi slid his eyes to meet Oikawa’s, and boy was he not disappointed. Spit was sliding down Oikawa’s chin and his eyes screamed pleasure, his hand was working on Iwaizumi’s cock and balls simultaneously while his other was in his own shorts. He pulled his mouth off of Iwaizumi’s briefs to nod in approval to Kuroo’s proposal.

Iwaizumi turned to the computer and nodded in response, “How much would each company earn, though? How would we divide the earnings? And how much would each company invest? If we don’t contribute fifty/fifty, then it wouldn’t make sense for the earnings to be split fifty/fifty,” Tooru hummed in agreement, still sucking Iwaizumi’s balls through his boxers and making Iwaizumi grit his teeth to hold back a moan. 

Kuroo tapped his chin, “Well, it depends on how much you are willing to invest in the beginning. Since Aoba Johsai is a branch of Iwaizumi Incorporated, it wouldn’t make sense for Nekoma to invest more.”

Iwaizumi looked under the table as Oikawa tapped his knee again, watching Oikawa hold up five fingers, and then two. Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, shaking his head until he heard the man from Aoba Johsai speak again, what was his name again? Iwaizumi can’t remember, he honestly can barely think with how close to cumming he is, “Iwaizumi-san? How much are you thinking?”

 Iwaizumi rubbed his chin, swallowing hard as he tried to speak without making an embarrassing noise, “I was thinking sixty perc—“ Iwaizumi couldn’t even finish his sentence before feeling Oikawa bite slightly, letting out a noise in-between a yelp and a cough. 

“Uh—Iwaizumi-san? Sixty percent?” Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa, who only stared back innocently.

“Pardon me, I meant seventy. Seventy percent,” Iwaizumi replied, feeling Oikawa’s adam's apple bob against his cock. Oikawa finally, fucking finally went to take his boxers off. Iwaizumi almost came at just the thought of being in Oikawa’s mouth, until Oikawa simply snapped the waistband against his pelvis, making Iwaizumi shove his foot into Oikawa’s crotch, hard. 

Oikawa jumped, hitting his head against the table. Iwaizumi straightened up a second time, trying to look as discrete as possible. There was a large silence in the call, everyone looking uncomfortably at Iwaizumi.

“Is everything alright, Iwaizumi-san? We could always reschedule—“ The representative from Aoba Johsai stammered. Why couldn’t Iwaizumi remember his name? He must be capable, if not he wouldn’t be here, Iwaizumi, get it fucking together.

“Yes, yes everything’s fine. I’m just a little aggravated at the moment. Would thirty percent be good, Kuroo-san?” Iwaizumi held his hands together, his knuckles turning white.

“Yes, that’s fine, great even,” Kuroo agreed, nodding and typing aggressively, “I can have the contracts sent within the day.” 

Iwaizumi nodded and looked down at Oikawa, carding his calloused fingers through Oikawa’s soft tufts of hair and enjoying the comfortable face he made.

 “Now that that’s settled, onto other matters of business,” Iwaizumi changed the subject so Oikawa’s loud habits wouldn’t be heard. New offers were being made between Dateko and Nekoma. While they were being tossed back and forth, Iwaizumi’s grip on Oikawa’s hair suddenly became taut, shoving him into Iwaizumi’s wet boxers, making him begin mouthing again.

Oikawa gagged on the fabric and Iwaizumi pulled his mouth away just for a second, a spit line connecting Oikawa's lips and Iwaizumi’s dick, as he pulled his briefs down to his knees with his pants. Iwaizumi shivered at the cool air and watched as his cock slapped against Oikawa’s cheek. His lips were shiny with precum and slobber as he kissed up and down Iwaizumi’s length, dragging his tongue down from the head to his balls.

Hajime’s hands tightened, forcing Oikawa’s mouth to his tip and shoving him down harshly. Oikawa gagged, tears welling up in his eyes as his throat swallowed around Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi rammed his foot in-between Oikawa’s legs with a bored expression, wiping the tears away from Oikawa’s cheeks.

Sweat ran down the back of Iwaizumi’s neck and he began quietly panting as he pulled Oikawa off of him. Oikawa gasped for breath while jerking Iwaizumi off. He sucked harshly on the sack and ran his index finger over the tip, making Iwaizumi’s foot jolt against Oikawa’s dick. Oikawa’s smile was felt against Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi’s hands itched to wrap around Oikawa’s throat. Instead, he slid his hands to the back of Oikawa’s head, playing with the hair there before roughly shoving his mouth back onto his dick.

Oikawa’s throat constricted around Iwaizumi, his tongue thrashing wildly to accommodate for his size. Iwaizumi slowly let go of his vice grip on Oikawa’s hair, letting him take deep breaths as he slowly slid more and more of Iwaizumi into his mouth.

Iwaizumi drew blood as he bit the back of his hand to be quiet, eyes almost rolling to the back of his head before remembering where he was. He nodded and hummed to make it sound like he was paying attention to what was happening, but really he could barely even hear anything, could barely feel anything besides Oikawa’s mouth around his cock.

Iwaizumi could feel his orgasm coming, the warm feeling coiling and wringing in his stomach and his head screaming in pleasure and borderline pain. He patted Oikawa’s shoulder urgently, notifying him that he was about to finish. Oikawa shook his head, eyes still closed and watering as his nose touched Iwaizumi’s stomach. 

Iwaizumi’s foot reflexively dug even deeper into Oikawa’s crotch, quivering as he barely managed a, “Thank you, goodbye,” before ending the call.

Hajime threw his head back against his chair, gasping and groaning as loud as humanly possible, “Holy fuck, Oikawa, I’m gonna cum, get off—“ 

Oikawa shook his head again, moaning loudly. Iwaizumi shut his eyes, reaching for anything, shoving the back of Oikawa’s head closer than it already was into his pelvis. He rammed his cock in and out of Oikawa’s mouth, fucking his throat raw, “That’s right baby—Oh fuck, wrap your lips around my cock, you’re such a good boy, aren’t you? Taking it so well, helping me with my work and making me cum too—God, you’re perfect, fuckin’ love you, I love you—“ lwaizumi slammed into Oikawa’s mouth one last time before promptly cumming, groaning loudly and making himself open an eye to watch Oikawa take his cock and swallow everything. 

Oikawa pulled off of Iwaizumi’s dick, wiping his mouth as he swallowed a second time and letting out a deep sigh.

“Be a little rougher, why don’t you,” Oikawa grumbled sarcastically with no actual bite to his words, crawling out from under the desk to straddle Hajime’s lap.

“I’m in love with you,” Iwaizumi lazily slurred, kissing Oikawa’s neck.

“You’re so simple, Iwa-chan,” Tooru giggled into Iwaizumi’s hair, “So easy to please. Also, you should’ve listened to me before when I told you that Irihata couldn’t handle the Karasuno case!”

“Oh yeah. That’s what his name was. Jesus,” Iwaizumi barely managed to exclaim, before feeling Oikawa’s erection on his stomach.

“Hm, what’s this? Now it’s my turn, right?” Hajime grinned, lifting Oikawa like a bride who’d just been married.

Oikawa squealed, “Iwa-chan, don’t drop me! Your joints aren’t as great as they used to be, you old man!”


	2. revisions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> revised version of the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, i posted this work like 9 months ago lol. i liked it then, i recently reread it and found a lot of flaws/what i could make better. this is essentially the same prompt/story, just a much nicer version. i highly highly recommend reading this chapter if you've read the first one a while ago or are reading this right now. i'm really happy w it.  
> i've also been working on a story for quite a while, but it's probably not going to be posted for a long time since i don't like posting a chapter, then making you, the reader, wait months for me to get motivated again. anyways that's all, just know this revised version is way better, i'm keeping the first version so you can see what i changed/my progression.  
> thanks,  
> z

“Oikawa, you need to get out. My meeting’s about to start,” Iwaizumi ordered as he turned his computer on, trying to ignore Tooru’s way-too-short shorts.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pouted, “Can’t I just stay here? I promise I won’t do anything!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he adjusted the papers on his desk and fixed his tie, “No, you just being here will distract me.”

Oikawa blushed immediately and locked his eyes towards the ground in embarrassment, “Iwa-chan’s so mean to me! He says nice things while kicking me out."

Iwaizumi peeked around his screen and stared up and down Oikawa’s body, looking at his long, smooth legs, his shorts stopping almost right after they started, the long sleeve hoodie that he’s wearing (It’s actually Iwaizumi’s, so it’s larger in the shoulder width and shows Oikawa’s collarbones), and his pink lips that are still jutted out in a pout. Hajime hummed in thought, considering just calling in sick for the meeting and taking Tooru to the bedroom.

“-chan? Iwa-chan? Did your brain finally shut down? That’s what happens when old people think too hard, Iwa-chan!” And the feeling was gone, Iwaizumi’s eyebrows scrunched together again.

“Okay, if you promise not to talk while I’m in this meeting, you can stay here,” Iwaizumi compromised. Oikawa squealed and his face beamed, Iwaizumi sighed in contentment internally.

Iwaizumi tweaked his tie one more time before joining the online conference room and introducing himself to the sum of fifteen other business men that are considering very, very important decisions that could change his father’s company, for the better or the much, much worse.

Hajime began to discuss with the other men while Tooru watched on the other side of his desk, elbows on the surface and his palms holding his head up as he stared with a love struck daze.

After a solid ten minutes, Oikawa started to fidget. In his defense, Iwaizumi thought he wasn’t going to even last a second. Iwaizumi poked Oikawa’s thigh with his foot as he listened to the representative from the Aoba Johsai Bureau reiterate the same excuse for their revenue decrease. Oikawa formed a small smile, taking a notepad off the desk and scrawling quickly, ‘His excuses don’t back up the facts!! Get him, Iwa!!!!’

Iwaizumi hid his grin behind his hand as he faked a deep sigh, making the man in the call stop in the middle of his sentence, “Is something wrong, Iwaizumi-san?”

“Ah, no, sorry. Please forgive me for interrupting. It’s just a little disheartening to hear that all this time has been wasted, no?” Oikawa lightly kicked Iwaizumi's foot, as if to say "Don't say anything too rude." Iwaizumi kicked back.

“Pardon?” The man asked.

“It’s just that I gave you an additional ninety days to recover from the large lawsuit you lost to the Karasuno Corporation, and the numbers have gone down again,” Iwaizumi said, his face neutral while kicking Oikawa’s foot back and forth under the table.

The spokesman’s expression grew embarassed and tinted red, “Well in our defense, Iwaizumi-san, the numbers haven't dropped that much, if anything they've just plateaued—"

Hajime gestured to a box on top of a large stack of books and cocked an eyebrow, silently requesting for Oikawa to get it, "Please wait one second, I’m looking for the papers right now.”

Tooru’s teeth shined as he quickly skidded to the other side of the room, happy to help. Even though he was already taller than average, he couldn’t reach the box, having to stand on his tippy toes and jump for it. This distracted Iwaizumi even more as he watched Oikawa’s shorts ride up and his ass show more than it previously already was. Iwaizumi hummed in approval, both of Oikawa and what another agent from the Nekoma agency was saying.

Oikawa accidentally tipped the box over, squeaking quietly to himself and bending over to quickly pick everything up. Iwaizumi’s pants tightened, staring at Oikawa’s pale thighs and bottom, imagining how good it’d feel to nuzzle his cock right in between his cheeks. Oikawa watched Iwaizumi’s wandering eyes as he rose up and giggled to himself, scampering to Iwaizumi’s desk to hand him the documents.

“Ah, right here, it says you’ve lost a good fifteen percent in sales and twenty in online consumer accounts, and this is faxed straight from your office,” Iwaizumi tapped the paper, sending a scan of the file to the chat and snickering to himself mentally. He moved his eyes to thank Oikawa across the table, only to see he wasn’t there. He quickly looked around his office without trying to catch his colleagues' attention. Before he could say anything, his thoughts were cut off.

“You see Iwaizumi-san, that is um—numbers always fluctuate, so they can go back up, if you could please just give me another month to fix everything, I can guarantee they'll be back to normal by then,” The man pleaded. Everyone in the room silently reached for their mugs of coffee in dismay. Iwaizumi sat back in his chair as he rubbed his eyes.

He peeked through his fingers when he felt cold hands through his pants, his eyes lowered to his legs and finally found Oikawa under the desk.

Iwaizumi sat straight up, looking at the screen and trying to listen to the men debating instead of Oikawa’s hands that are further wandering up his thighs. He nodded to a question he couldn't really fully comprehend but assumed yes was the right answer, since Kuroo from Nekoma smiled approvingly. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's wrist as he felt him undoing his belt and zipper, unable to verbally tell him that no, he absolutely cannot suck his dick during a meeting.

Tooru kissed his knuckles softly, making Iwaizumi reflexively let go. He jumped in shock as he felt Oikawa pull his pants down to his knees. Iwaizumi mentally punched himself, knowing that his brain had already basically given up at that point. Tooru pressed his face against Iwaizumi’s boxer briefs, inhaling his scent and sighing to himself.

Iwaizumi grunted, fidgeting in his seat, trying to look like he's concentrating, even though he knew that all he could focus on was the feeling of Oikawa's tongue against his balls. Oikawa continued to mouth at the outline of Iwaizumi’s growing length, moaning as he wet his tongue against the fabric and watched Iwaizumi's jaw tighten.

Oikawa was, in Iwaizumi’s opinion, a very clean person. Granted, he did leave things around, but he always cleaned up after himself if it was something that he knew Iwaizumi wouldn’t like. Iwaizumi was someone who hated messes. It made it harder for him to get whatever he needed to be done and was just, in general, a waste of time.

But when it came to giving head, Oikawa was a complete slob. He was loud and saliva dripped everywhere, and he had a gag reflex that he ignored when sucking Iwaizumi off. He hated bitter foods, yet drank Hajime's cum like it was his favorite soda. That was the only time Iwaizumi could overlook Oikawa’s messes.

Iwaizumi, despite his efforts, at this point was already fully hard as he felt Oikawa’s hot mouth envelope the front of his boxers. Although he didn't seem to be the vocal type, he had a very difficult time keeping his voice to himself. So when Tooru grazed his teeth just against the head, he barely covered up his surprised groan with a loud clearing of his throat, making everyone's conversations cease. Shit.

“I apologize for the interruption... Again. But in conclusion, I think the main point is that I already went against my father’s recommendations of dismissing you and gave you more than enough time. If I were to give you another month, who’s to say you won’t just waste my time and assets again?” Iwaizumi was honestly pretty proud of himself for being able to speak with the current situation. Granted, it was a little shaky and hoarse, but it's better than nothing.

“That is true, but what if Nekoma was to invest in Aoba Johsai too? It could be a joint investment, and pay off in the future. It’s a huge company, if people heard that Iwaizumi Incorporated and Nekoma both approved of Aoba Johsai, don’t you think it’d help their reputation?” Kuroo bargained. The other figures nodded and made noises of agreement. Iwaizumi huffed in exasperation as he finally remembered that he should definitely not be receiving a blowjob during this very serious meeting.

Oikawa tapped Iwaizumi’s knee, making him shift his hazel eyes to one of the most gorgeous sights he's ever seen. Spit was sliding down Oikawa’s chin and his eyes screamed pleasure, glossed over with unshed tears. His hand was massaging Iwaizumi’s ballsack while his other was in his own shorts. He pulled his mouth off of Iwaizumi’s briefs, a line of spit connecting them together before it broke suddenly, making Hajime feel a little disappointed. Tooru kissed up his shaft and nodded in approval to Kuroo’s proposal.

Iwaizumi turned to the computer and smiled dryly, “How much would each company earn, though? How would we divide the earnings? And how much would each company invest? If we don’t contribute fifty/fifty, then it wouldn’t make sense for the earnings to be split fifty/fifty,” Tooru made the sound that he makes when he's impressed by something as he sucked Iwaizumi’s balls, hard, through his boxers. Hajime would have came right there had he not bit his tongue while trying to hold back a groan.

Kuroo tapped his chin, “Well, it depends on how much you are willing to invest in the beginning. Since Aoba Johsai is a branch of Iwaizumi Incorporated, it wouldn’t make sense for Nekoma to invest more.”

Iwaizumi looked under the table as Oikawa tapped his knee, and watched Oikawa hold up five fingers, and then two. Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, shaking his head quickly in disapproval until he heard the man from Aoba Johsai speak again, what was his name again? Iwaizumi can’t remember, he honestly can barely think with how close to cumming he is, “Iwaizumi-san? How much are you thinking?”

Iwaizumi rubbed his chin, swallowing hard as he tried to speak without making an embarrassing noise, “I was thinking sixty perc—“ Iwaizumi couldn’t even finish his sentence before feeling Oikawa bite, letting out a noise in-between a yelp and a cough.

“Uh—Iwaizumi-san? Sixty percent?” Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa, who only stared back innocently.

“Pardon me, I meant seventy. Seventy percent,” Iwaizumi replied, feeling Tooru suck the tip in apology, which is denied. Oikawa then finally, fucking finally, went to take his boxers off. Apology indefinitely accepted. Iwaizumi was pushed to the edge at just the thought of being in Oikawa’s mouth, until Tooru simply snapped the waistband against his pelvis, making Iwaizumi shove his foot into Oikawa’s crotch in surprise and frustration.

Oikawa jolted and hit his head against the table. Iwaizumi straightened up a second time, trying to look as discrete as possible. There was a large silence in the call, everyone looking uncomfortably at Iwaizumi.

“Is everything alright, Iwaizumi-san? You don't look very good," Yeah, no shit. It's because his boyfriend was a second away from giving him blue balls, "We could always reschedule for another time—“ The representative from Aoba Johsai stammered. Why couldn’t Iwaizumi remember his name? He must be capable, if not he wouldn’t be here, Iwaizumi, get it fucking together.

“Yes, yes everything’s fine. I’m just a little aggravated at the moment. Would thirty percent be good, Kuroo-san?” Iwaizumi held his hands together, his knuckles turning white.

“Yes, that’s fine, great even,” Kuroo agreed, nodding and typing aggressively, “I can have the contracts sent within the day.”

Iwaizumi nodded and looked down at Oikawa, carding his calloused fingers through Oikawa’s soft tufts of hair and enjoying the comfortable face he made.

“Now that that’s settled, onto other matters of business,” Iwaizumi changed the subject so Oikawa’s soon-to-be ignited loud habits wouldn’t be heard over the bussling discussions. New offers were being made between Dateko Tech and Nekoma. While they were being tossed back and forth, Iwaizumi’s grip on Oikawa’s hair suddenly became taut before he shoved him into Iwaizumi’s wet boxers, making him begin mouthing again.

Oikawa gagged on the fabric and Iwaizumi pulled his mouth away just for a second, lines of spit connecting Oikawa's lips & chin with Iwaizumi’s erection once again as he pulled his boxer briefs down to his knees with his pants. Iwaizumi shivered at the cool air and watched as his reddened cock slapped against Oikawa’s cheek. Hajime was twitching uncontrollably at this point, literally throbbing as the blood pumped through his veins. Tooru's lips were shiny with precum and slobber as he slowly kissed up and down Iwaizumi’s length, dragging his tongue down from the head to his balls.

Hajime twitched in Oikawa's mouth, it was just so... Hot. Hot as in Oikawa was the most beautiful person he's ever laid eyes on and he thanked God every single day for the absolute fuckery that occured for the first weeks of them knowing each other, and hot as in Tooru's mouth was so hot, it felt like Iwaizumi's cock was melting.

Hajime’s hands tightened in Tooru's hair as he tugged and pulled Oikawa’s mouth up onto the tip, shoving him down harshly without warning. Oikawa gagged viscerally, an immediate response to Iwaizumi's jarring, but appreciated dominance. Iwaizumi was large, the perfect length and girth to be able to stretch Oikawa out without dissatisfaction. It did, however, constantly trigger Oikawa's gag reflex. Iwaizumi loved it. The feeling of Tooru's throat constricting around him made him weak to his knees. Iwaizumi rammed his foot in-between Oikawa’s legs with a stern expression as he wiped the accumulated tears away from Oikawa’s cheeks.

Iwaizumi exhaled harder, and as soon as he pulled Oikawa off, he replaced his mouth with his hand, jerking his wrist. He gripped tighter around the head and gratefully accepted the feeling of air finally flowing to his lungs. Iwaizumi bit his bottom lip, feeling the eventual release, a second away from it—

Oikawa is the worst. He removed his hand right as Hajime was about to cum, instead blowing cold air and pinching his inner thighs, making Iwaizumi grind his teeth together. The saliva covering his cock made the air only seem colder and goosebumps pop up along his legs. He thought he was going to die. During a serious meeting with his pants down, and the worst tease in the world between his legs.

Once Hajime recovered from his small debate with himself on whether or not he should start yelling at Oikawa while still in the call, Tooru returned again. He kissed the head of Hajime's length and sucked on his thighs in a silent truse, chuckling as Iwaizumi's nearly purple cock twitched even more than before. He began the soft fondling of his tongue again, moving Iwaizumi around from cheek to cheek like a lollipop. Sweat rolled down Hajime's jaw along his neck, and he could feel his ears reddening.

Oikawa sucked harshly on the sack and ran his index finger over the tip, pressing his short, clean nail slightly into the slit. Iwaizumi’s foot pressed harder against Oikawa's bulge in surprise and ecstasy. He could feel Oikawa try to stop himself from smiling (and he very much appreciated his attempt), and Iwaizumi’s hands itched to wrap around Oikawa’s throat. Instead, he slid his hands to the back of Oikawa’s head, playing with the baby hairs there before roughly shoving his mouth back onto his cock.

Oikawa’s throat tightened around Iwaizumi, his tongue thrashing wildly to accommodate for his size. Iwaizumi slowly let go of his vice grip on Oikawa’s hair, letting him take deep breaths as he slowly slid more and more of Iwaizumi into his mouth.

Iwaizumi drew blood as he bit the inside of his cheek in attempt to be quiet, eyes almost rolling to the back of his head before remembering where he was. He nodded and hummed to make it sound like he was paying attention to what was happening, but really he could barely even hear anything, could barely feel anything besides Oikawa’s soft, warm mouth around his cock.

Iwaizumi could feel his orgasm returning, the warm feeling coiling and wringing in his stomach and his head screaming from the pleasure and borderline pain. He patted Oikawa’s shoulder urgently, notifying him that he was about to finish and telling him to pull off. Oikawa shook his head, eyes still closed and watering as his nose touched Iwaizumi’s stomach.

And he stayed there. Hajime could hear his heart beating, curled his toes from the absolute blessing Oikawa's mouth was. He could hear the business call attendees conclude their meeting, saying their final words and goodbyes and he couldn't seem to find his voice. His eyebrows drew even closer together as he opened his mouth, nothing coming out except a small whimper.

Iwaizumi’s foot reflexively dug even deeper into Oikawa’s crotch, quivering as he forced his voice out, barely managing a, “Thank you, goodbye,” before ending the call.

Hajime threw his head back against his chair, gasping and groaning as loud as humanly possible, “Holy fuck, feels so good, Christ, Oikawa, I’m gonna cum, get off—“

Oikawa shook his head again, moaning loudly. Iwaizumi shut his eyes, reaching for anything, shoving the back of Oikawa’s head closer than it already was into his pelvis. He rammed his cock in and out of Oikawa’s mouth, fucking his throat raw, “That’s right baby—Oh fuck, wrap your lips around my cock, you’re such a good boy, aren’t you? Taking it so well, helping me with my work and making me cum too—God, you’re perfect, fuckin’ love you, I love you—“ lwaizumi slammed into Oikawa’s mouth one last time before promptly cumming, groaning loudly and making himself open an eye to watch Oikawa's shoulders tense as he took his cock and gulped every single drop down.

Hajime could feel his throat tighten around him as Tooru attempted to swallow with his softening cock still on his tongue, he hissed at the oversimulation.

Oikawa pulled off of Iwaizumi’s dick, wiping his mouth as he swallowed a second time and letting out a deep sigh.

“Be a little rougher, why don’t you,” Oikawa grumbled sarcastically with no actual bite to his words, crawling out from under the desk to straddle Hajime’s lap.

“I’m in love with you,” Iwaizumi lazily slurred with a hoarse voice as he kissed Oikawa’s neck.

“You’re so simple, Iwa-chan,” Tooru giggled into Iwaizumi’s hair, “So easy to please. Also, you should’ve listened to me before when I told you that Irihata couldn’t handle the Karasuno case!”

“Oh yeah. That’s what his name was. Jesus,” Iwaizumi barely managed to exclaim, before feeling Oikawa’s erection on his stomach.

“Hm, what’s this? Now it’s my turn, right?” Hajime grinned, lifting Oikawa like a bride who’d just been married.

Oikawa squealed, “Iwa-chan, don’t drop me! Your joints aren’t as great as they used to be, you old man!”


End file.
